


petals that dance in the ocean

by lesbian_klee



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Slow Burn, i wrote this at 2 am, it’s literally just so cute, it’s so fucking gay, neurodivergent ruby rose (rwby), trans team rwby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbian_klee/pseuds/lesbian_klee
Summary: it’s just gay, idk what to tell you!also this was partially made as a fic for the artists and creators challenge on twitter called janurwby (challenge found on @asrielle_’s twitter account) but i also made it because why not??
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 6





	1. Rosebuds

**Author's Note:**

> i might not update frequently because school is starting back up again but i hope you enjoy!! <3

weiss’s eyes were plastered to the ground, shielding the wind and snow from her face. she’d always hated the winter, specifically because of how hard it was to go anywhere in the snow. 

it always got in her face and made her cheeks sting from the cold. it would give her nosebleeds because of the dry air. and worst of all, she had to have gloves and hand warmers on her constantly because her fingers got cold easily. 

so of course she had to get stuck in a snowstorm when all she wanted to do was go shopping around town. 

her feet stomped through the fresh snow on the sidewalks, eyes still peeled to the ground. finally the scent of fresh baked bread and roasted coffee reached her, causing weiss’s mind to drift. was this a dream? surely a miracle like that couldn’t hit her out of nowhere. 

weiss’s icy blue eyes drifted up to meet a brick building with a glass door and a large storefront window. the bricks were dusted in snow. the window had large letters that read:  
ROSE CAFÉ  
OPEN MON-SAT 9:30 AM ~ 5:00 PM  
~~~~~~~~~~  
ALL ARE WELCOME!

and the glass on the door replicated the fine print of the window, only smaller. weiss let herself walk up the two small steps and open the door, a small golden bell ringing above her to signal that a customer had entered. 

weiss took a look around the small shop. there was a counter with a few seats in front of the window, a few small booths on one side of the shop, and two small tables in the middle, each with 3 chairs. 

at the back of the store there was a counter that had a glass case, featuring many displayed pastries and baked goods. there was a pink cash register, a matching phone receiver, and a tip jar that were perched atop the counter. 

“be there in—“ 

weiss was slightly surprised as she heard the beginning of a sentence call out from behind a wall behind the counter. 

there was a crash of something… loud. maybe a baking pan or something? 

“—a minute!” the voice continued, weiss frowning ever so slightly. 

“don’t worry about ruby. she drops things all the time,”

weiss turned to see a dark haired woman sitting at one of the counter seats. when had she gotten there? 

“hm…?” weiss managed quietly. 

“sorry, i’m blake… a regular here. i happen to know the owners and tend to help out sometimes.” the woman, blake, said.

“oh. i take it ruby owns the place?”

“her mother, summer, does, but her daughters ruby and yang work here as well.”

“ah… it must be nice owning a café like this.” weiss breathed.

“it is like a dose of serotonin coming here… i’ve grown quite accustomed to this place,” 

“sorry for the wait!”  
weiss spun on her heel to see another woman about her and blake’s age. she had a tanned, warm complexion and dark brown hair with red ombre tips. her eyes were a dashing silver that perfectly contrasted her hair, bringing out the brightness in them. 

“what can i get for you? and sorry, again, for the wait…” the brunette managed with a nervous chuckle. 

weiss gave her a reassuring smile. “i’ll just have a caffé mocha, if that’s alright!” 

“okay! your order will be ready shortly, in the meantime feel free to find yourself a seat!” 

weiss nodded and took a seat near blake as the brunette retreated into the kitchen. 

“i’m guessing that was ruby?” 

“yup,” blake answered after a moment

“is she always so enthusiastic?”

“pretty much. if something bad happens her personality basically does a 180, but she usually tries to stay positive about whatever she can.” 

“she must be nice to have as a friend.” weiss said fondly. 

blake nodded, taking a sip from a white mug weiss had also not noticed was there. blake was like a ghost, weiss realized. she came and went, bringing whatever she wanted. she seemed to know everyone, as if she’d known then for eternity. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

by the time weiss had gotten up out of her seat and insisted on paying ruby for the hot, steamy mocha only to have the brunette refuse, it was already 5:30 PM. 

had she really been there for an hour?

in only 60 minutes she’d grown quite fond of the place, just like blake had.

but now weiss was at her apartment. alone. her roommates were rarely ever there; usually out at clubs or the local skatepark a few blocks over. it did, she had to admit, make the place a bit more comforting to be honest. 

it was nice to have some time alone.

she lay down in her bed after changing out of her cold, wet clothing and huddled under the featherdown covers, letting her mind wander wherever it may take her. 

all she could think about was the café, strangely. so she decided to make a few mental notes. 

ruby  
-generous  
-clumsy  
-socially awkward  
-kind  
-shy?

blake  
-mysterious  
-kind  
-helpful  
-wise  
-friendly

whatever summer was like, weiss guessed she was very similar to ruby. 

it was only a matter of time before weiss met her, only to prove herself right or wrong.

she closed her eyes and let herself drift off to sleep as her breathing slowed and her world grew dark, pulling her into the land of dreams.


	2. announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a heads up! u dont have to read this haha!

hey hey hey everyone! i’m very sorry for not updating this fic in a while!! there’s been a lot of stuff going on irl with anxiety and school etc etc so i haven’t had the chance to write 😭 i also kinda forgot about this fic??? anyways i’m very sorry again! i’ve gotten REALLY into genshin impact since i’ve written and i will be writing a oneshot soon partially based on the new thing all that glitters!! hope everyone’s doing ok!! i will update this as SOON as i can 👍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you if you read this!! if you didn’t it’s ok i get it if you just want gay things haha

**Author's Note:**

> aaaand thats a wrap for chapter 1! i hope to update more soon :)


End file.
